Events on Auroras between Season 1 and Season 3
Four years have passed after the battle with Shadow Master. Unbeknownst to the party and much of the world people have continued to develop powers. Their numbers have grown enough that is has become hard to hide from the rest of the world. Vlad Vlad and Azmaria find they have much more in common than their fighting skills. Azmaria becomes one of his main sparring partners as he continues to climb in the ranks of international fencing. His fame makes it hard to hide their relationship, but due to Vlad's charisma and popularity among fans people mostly leave them alone. They unofficially adopt Reina, who has become a very shy and quiet girl. The only thing that stops her from suppressing her powers is her relationship with Vlad, Azmaria, and Liam. Vlad has also taken on a a vast amount of philanthropy with his fame and wealth. He is the main funder and supporter for the rebuilding of the abandoned cathedral outside of town. Liam Liam has officially left the mob member for hire business and has decided to finish his education. Finish he does with several advanced degrees by the time he is 16, and several patents to his name. While to the outside eye he may seem another adopted kid living with Vlad on his estate, Liam has used his own money from several patents to help Vlad build the gym onto his property. Below the gym he has also built his own lab where he continues to tinker with his machines, technologies well beyond most of the world. His biggest advance was to combine his mobile suit into his plasma rifle, so that he can carry it easier. Liam's vast intellect made him a perfect companion for Reina and her unexplainable powers. Her mastery of the arcane and strange powers often overlap and combine with Liam's mastery of science and technology. Serck Much of Serck's existence is spent in brooding study. He has never revealed to the party that he was hunting and tracking Michael (whom his cult denoted as the Blue Summoner) as well as Shadow Master. It was Serck's cult that tracked down the summoners and slaughtered their number across a greater distance than they could fathom. It wasn't until Garlith led Serck against the cult and destroyed them that the slaughter was stopped, leaving Michael as the last of his kind. Serck has now taken up residence in Michael's shop and discovered knowledge in both his personal library, along with a hidden library. The vastness of information has been too much for Serck to get very far through, and often raises more questions than answers. Serck keeps in contact with Vlad and Liam. Vlad has tried to convince him to join another pro league and continue to test his skills. Serck however is content occasionally visiting one of the gym's Vlad has begun to sponser in the city. Serck makes sure to come by Vlad's personal gym at least once a week, where he spends a lot of time training against robotic creations of Liam's. Serck's power and skill have helped Liam develop several new metal compounds that are much stronger and tougher than anything else in existence, but somehow Serck always finds a way to demolish some portion of the bots. Duke Duke has apparently disappeared from the world. He left town shortly after the event with Shadow Master, telling Liam and Vlad that he needed to seek his past and discover where he came from. His wereabouts are currently unknown. Directory